Ink Blotch
by Blue Rose 01
Summary: Like the flowers, she possesses a beauty that is pure and untainted. Non-massacre ItaSaku fluff. 50-shinobi Theme No 43: Ink Blotch.


**Wallflower**

_Summary: Like the flowers, Sakura possesses a beauty that is pure and untainted. Non-massacre ItaSaku. 50-shinobi Theme No 43: Ink Blotch._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

_Enjoy! :D_

**_-_**

Sakura sighed wistfully as she stared out into the immense fields of flowers just outside of Konoha's borders. She sat down amongst the vast field of sweet smelling flowers and closed her eyes, simply enjoying the warmth of the late afternoon sun as the wind played through her hair. She cherished moments of peace such as this since she was barely ever given time to enjoy it, what with her juggling her job at the hospital and the various ranking missions she was given. However, she wasn't able to fully take pleasure in this tranquility since her heart and mind were occupied with thoughts of another.

Uchiha Itachi, prized heir of the Uchiha clan, top ANBU captain, and the man who currently held her heart was on a mission. She missed him deeply, more so than usual due to the fact that tomorrow was Valentine's Day. She had been looking forward to spending time with her beloved on his rare day off, but he'd been sent on a mission of high importance nearly a week ago and he had yet to return. She wasn't angry, nor did she blame him—or anyone for that matter—she just missed him, that's all.

Deciding that she'd had enough of her pathetic, not to mention rather selfish, thoughts, she got up and made her way back to the village, ready to take her extra shift at the hospital; anything to occupy her time, since she clearly wasn't going to spend it with Itachi. She spent the rest of the day at the hospital and dragged herself back home at nearly one in the morning to sleep away the holiday in peace.

**-**

Itachi rushed back to his village immediately after completing his mission—which he insisted he completed solo, since he didn't want to pull his team from their much deserved break—hoping to make it back home in time. He had been reluctant to leave Sakura but his duty to Konoha left him no choice. Personally, he didn't care much for Valentine's Day; simply saw it as an excuse to spend money and make one's—usually superficial—affections known. But Sakura liked the holiday and it was always ridiculously easy to make her happy; he'd learned long ago that he liked the feeling he got whenever he did something to please her, so he went out of his way to do so. He decided he'd bring her some fresh flowers, something she always loved. Itachi was never truly sentimental and hardly ever gave presents, but he felt that, this time around, his sentiments would be truly appreciated.

By the time Itachi arrived, it was around six o'clock in the morning. He decided that there was more than enough time to get cleaned up and pick up some flowers along the way to his beloved's humble abode. Carnations, he decided, fresh carnations; Sakura never did like roses, she'd always said they were so cliché, besides carnations lasted longer anyway. He picked out the purest shade of red carnations, along with a few white and orange ones.

Finally deciding that he'd picked the best ones, he made his way to his petite kunoichi's apartment. It was, by now, well past seven and Itachi was fairly certain she was still asleep. Perhaps he could just sneak in and lay in bed with her for a few good hours before she woke up. He'd certainly missed her in his time away and lying in bed with her sounded quite good at the moment.

Just as suspected, Sakura was still fast asleep when Itachi arrived so he used his spare key to let himself in and made a bee-line towards the kitchen, in search for an appropriate vase to place the carnations in. Upon finding one, he filled it with water and some sugar before placing the flowers in the vase. After placing the flowers on Sakura's bedside table, he slipped into her cozy bed, still warm with her body heat, and pulled her to his chest, careful not to wake her. Itachi allowed himself to breathe in her unique scent as he acknowledged just _how much _he'd missed this pink-haired woman.

Itachi quickly slipped into a light doze, seeing as he hadn't slept a wink in the past thirty-six hours, something he'd surely be scolded for by his fierce pinkette. They slept in peace for a good three hours or so before Sakura began to stir, in turn waking up the man beside her.

The first thing Sakura noticed was that she was not alone and she immediately stiffened in response to this knowledge, though she quickly realized that it was only Itachi. Her eyes widened as her sleep muddled mind registered that he was supposed to be on a mission.

"Itachi!" she gasped in utter surprise as she shot straight up in bed.

He shot her a lazy smirk as he too, slowly rose from their shared bed. "Good morning, Sakura," his warm tenor greeted her.

"You're back early," she said with a smile after her initial shock wore away.

"I completed the mission earlier than scheduled." Itachi proceeded to wrap his arms around his little medic as he leisurely rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Okaeri," she said softly, relieved to see that he was uninjured.

"Tadaima," he returned easily.

It was then that Sakura saw the beautiful arrangement of flowers on her bedside table and her emerald green eyes warmed at the sight. Itachi briefly tightened his grip on her waist. "They are freshly picked," he informed her.

"So…they're not dyed?" Sakura never truly liked dyed flowers, which most were if purchased from the flower store; she believed that the florists were simply hiding and disguising their natural beauty.

"They are not."

A huge grin broke out on Sakura's face as she turned in his arms and returned his embrace. "Thanks," she murmured into his shoulder. It would have been enough for her that Itachi was there with her, but he'd gone out of his way to bring her a present and her heart swelled with joy at the knowledge that he cared enough to remember that she liked fresh flowers the best.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Uchiha Sakura," he purred into her ear. Sakura smiled as she melted into his embrace.

"Happy Valentine's Day"

**-**

A/N:

_Thank you for reading!_

**-**

This is my little present to you for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoyed!

**-**

This theme number 43-Ink Blotch in the 50-shinobi theme challenge.

If it isn't clear what the "Ink Blotch" is, it's the dye on the flowers. I thought I'd sneak the metaphor of hiding the true color of the flowers—and in extension, the true nature of people too—behind something that, in essence, is simply a blotch of ink on a pure canvas. So…just be yourself, ne? If you feel plain and boring, and feel as though you need to hide behind artificial things to make yourself more interesting, remember that natural beauty is true beauty! :D How cliché, I know, but it's _so _true.

**-**

Also, as for the title, I don't know if it's somewhat awkward and confusing, but it was meant to extend the idea of plain/bland flowers. I hope at least _someone _somehow understood that. (: If not, then I utterly fail at titles.

**-**

I'd just like to clarify why Itachi put sugar into the base, before I get bombarded with questions regarding that. When you buy a bouquet of flowers, it usually comes with plant food, but since Itachi picked these, they didn't come with anything. Sugar is actually a good substitute for plant food, so that's what he used.

**-**

_Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are highly appreciated :D_

~Ja!


End file.
